1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tillage implements, and more particularly to such implements in which the depth of penetration and angle of attack of the discs may be controlled on-the-go by the tractor driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern tillage implements are generally comprised of a wheeled frame assembly which carries a combination of farming implements so as to accomplish several tillage tasks on each pass of the implement. One common tillage implement carries one or more gangs of discs across the forward end of the frame assembly to cut and mix residue materials into the soil and work the upper layer of the soil. The disc gangs are then followed by a several laterally spaced deep tillage or cultivating tools which work the soil at a greater depth. The deep tillage tools are often followed by a second set of discs to further mix, smooth, and level the tilled soil.
The frame assembly is supported by one or more pairs of tires which may be hydraulically raised and lowered to provide for transportation of the implement on the roadways and also to control the depth at which the tillage implements work. Modern implements utilize the vertically adjustable tires to control the working depth of the deep tillage tools and are also able to adjust the working depth of the discs by hydraulically controlling the vertical position of the disc toolbar. While it is also desirable to adjust the angle of attack of the various discs to control the amount of soil they turn, this must be done manually by changing the angular orientation of the disc toolbar with respect to the direction of travel of the implement.